


Mr Muscle

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more spring-ish than the smell of a clean flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Muscle

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: spring cleaning

‘Your obsessive need of cleaning is getting a bit unhealthy, don’t you think?’

_Nope,_ Sebastian wrung the washcloth out and continued washing the floor, _I don’t really think so._

‘But you’ve been cleaning this floor for over twenty minutes now,’ Jim stated, ‘and before that you scrubbed it for another twenty minutes. And then what?’ James folded his arms on his chest. ‘You’re going to wax it?’

_Yes,_ the blond nodded, _that’s exactly what I’m going to do next, Jim. It’s spring cleaning after all. And our flat is a mess after winter._

Jim rolled his eyes.

‘See? That’s what I’m talking about. You’ve been doing nothing but cleaning for the last three days.’

_Oh,_ Seb smirked and finally looked at James, _don’t tell me you’re jealous because I don’t have time for you and your theories?_

Even the tips of Jim’s ears turned pink.

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Seb. I’m just worried about you. This, this whole cleaning thing is bordering on unhealthy,’ he looked around the room, ‘And the whole flat is so clinically clean, it almost gives me those bad hospital vibes,’ he sniffed, ‘It even smells like a hospital.’

Sebastian snorted.

_It’s not even close to hospital smell_ , Jim.

‘I just don’t like hospitals,’ James shrugged, rocking on the balls of his feet.

Seb observed him for a moment. Jim… wasn’t particularly fond of hospitals. And, although Sebastian considered his comparison a bit off - hospitals were, after all, hotbeds of germs swimming in blood and other bodily fluids - he had to admit that the mere thought made his friend uneasy. With a sigh, Sebastian placed the washcloth into a plastic bowl and scrambled on his feet.

_You know what, Jim - you’re right. I’ve been working for so long, I could use a break._

James beamed.

‘Of course you should have a break. Now,’ he grabbed the blond’s hand and pulled him out of the room, ‘I have this wonderful idea and you should really hear about it-’

**Author's Note:**

> Jim likes living in a clean flat, but Seb is overdoing it most of the time - at certain point one may start feel uncomfortable by barely watching the other person cleaning.
> 
> Btw, sorry for the title - it sounded really witty in my head, but I'm not so sure now.


End file.
